


In Hindsight/后见之明

by Oxycontin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, post series 3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回想起来，他这辈子做过最残忍的事，就是让Sherlock隔着Mary圆滚滚的肚子感受胎儿的踢动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hindsight/后见之明

**Author's Note:**

Sherlock转身面向他，陈述事实般地轻声说：“John。”这时水已经淹上了John的胸骨——或者说，没过了Sherlock的腰，这取决于你怎么看。

 

他像没有听到一样。他没有停下来，继续用全身的重量撞击着困住他们的铁笼笼门，即使他的肩膀发出了一种可怕的嘎吱声，即使疼痛穿透了他右侧身体。他不停地踢打着捆住铁栏的沉重铁链，被一把更重的扣锁锁在一起的铁链，即使它们已然没入他看不见的水底。他不断慌乱扫视着他们空荡荡的囚笼，希望能找到什么东西——任何不是铁链和锁的东西。

 

当水淹到了他下巴的时候——或者说，没过了Sherlock的肩膀，这取决于你怎么看——Sherlock拉住了他，制止他对锁链和扣锁无用的踢打，一只手臂裹住他疼痛的肩膀，手则围住他的颈后，让他们两个紧挨在一起。

那是个过于匆忙、寓意过深的告别，让他挣扎起来，从Sherlock的紧抱之中稍稍退缩， 抬起头来，以一种多半像是反抗的表情望着Sherlock。  
Sherlock只是直直地、默然地看着他，眼睛几乎一眨不眨，但他动了，双手停在John脸的两侧，拇指轻抚着他的太阳穴。

 

讽刺得近乎残酷，只要有一只发夹，Sherlock能在任何情况下把锁撬开，用时绝不超过30秒。然而他们只有身上穿着的衣服和Sherlock的手机。

他们追捕的人聪明地带走了他的外套和Sherlock的大衣，但究竟没聪明到检查Sherlock的西装内袋、拿走手机。那种使他们次次绝处逢生的疯狂幸运再度降临。

 

他们给Mycroft打了电话，当然，在他们意识到情况危机之后立刻就打了，唯一的问题是Mycroft在伦敦，而他们不在。

他们自己跑去了一个位于一个小海湾的乡村地带，结果被关在一艘缓缓沉没的、叫做弗里斯兰号的渔船上，在甲板之下的一个铁笼里。他们离得太远了。

 

水完全没顶后，一切变得悄无声息，他们悬浮在水中，头顶擦过笼顶的铁栏。

水质稍浑，灼着他的双眼，但他依旧分辨得出Sherlock眼睛的颜色，清清楚楚。

他们屏住呼吸，紧盯着彼此的双眼。Sherlock的手依旧把在他的头侧，拇指仍抚着他的太阳穴。他攥着Sherlock的西装，不让他远离自己。

 

他的肺在尖叫，在燃烧，无用的气体钻出他的嘴冒成气泡。Sherlock的双手一下紧按住他的颅骨，眼中的恐惧开始吞噬一切。

他完全能理解，他也深切地痛惜他即将失去的一切。他即将失去他的人生，他的家人，他尚未降生的女儿，而他还会失去Sherlock。没有丝毫合理性可言，但是知道Sherlock也会和他一起死去，让一切都变得更糟糕了。他败给自己，还是没能救下Sherlock的性命。

他的视野变得模糊，边缘变暗，他肺中的气体和Sherlock的一起逃入水中，就在这时，水底突然的震动使他一惊。

有两个潜水员到了水下。他竭力克制住吸气的欲望。

那些潜水员带着某种设备，一秒就弄断了锁住笼门的铁链。笼门被拽开，有手伸来把他们拉近，把冒着气泡的呼吸器递到他们面前，然后拖住他们，拖出了笼子，拖离了水面。

 

他垮倒在粗糙的沙上，顿时开始躲闪伸向他的那么多、那么多只手，翻过身来，搜寻着Sherlock，发现他就躺在自己身边，咳嗽，干呕，但绝对还活着。

 

“给他们点空间。”Lestrade厉声命令着，每个人都收手退开，让他们调整呼吸，留他们独自躺在一小片深色的沙滩上，在月光下目不转睛地凝视着彼此的双眼。 

浪潮在他意识边缘永不停歇地击打着沙滩，他们被不同的救护车载离现场之后，那声音还在他脑海中回响。

 

……

 

回想起来，他这辈子做过最残忍的事，就是让Sherlock隔着Mary圆滚滚的肚子感受胎儿的踢动。 

 

他催Sherlock上前，手按在Sherlock后背推了一下。Sherlock几乎向前绊了一跤，回过头来恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，深吸一口气，然后才展开手掌贴在Mary的腹部。 

令人惊叹而又是意料之中，Sherlock以十足的优雅完成了整个过程，近乎荒谬，仿佛他生来就只知道怎么把手抵在孕妇的肚子上。

在Sherlock感觉到孩子的踢动时，整个从容的幻象分崩离析。他跌跌撞撞地退了一步，圆睁的双眼注视着John。John向他回以微笑，一切可笑地发晕。

Sherlock的注意力很快转回Mary和她的肚子，仅仅说了一句话。

“又一次。”

 

回想起来，他这辈子做过最残忍的事，就是让Sherlock把手摊平在Mary圆滚滚的肚子上，感受胎儿的踢动。 

 

婴儿是死胎，她娇小，了无生气，却又那么美。

 

Sherlock为之心碎，无可置疑，他伤心欲绝。

 

至于他自己，他被来自弗里斯兰号的回忆无情地击中，水没过他的头顶、挤出他肺中最后一点空气时，一切陷入了全然的静默。

只是这一次，那静默久久不能消散。

 

Mary变得死气沉沉。她的一切都静滞下来，他已经无从得知她的想法和感受。她在全然的静滞中继续着日常生活。

她设法在静滞中延续着一切，工作，购物，与邻居闲聊。这样的平静带着某种美感，流畅，超然，像被注入生命的大理石塑像，毫无瑕疵，完全找不到裂纹。

他完全不知道该怎么帮她， 这让他濒于崩溃。

 

……

 

他去看心理医生，这起了点作用，虽说几近微不足道。

Mary完全不接受心理治疗。她说：“我为什么要那么做？”表情纹丝不变，几乎超然世外。

 

他们完全疏离了。

 

Mary平和、镇静而超然，他则混乱不定，精神的痛苦让他难以忍受自己。

结果，面对Mary有关诊所、病人和晚餐的对话，他只能吐出几个唐突的词作为应答，直到他再也无法承受，选择了逃离。

 

在他毫不犹豫地逃开之前，他有一次问过Mary，为什么她一定要装作什么都没发生过。

 

她说：“我并没有装作一切都没发生。”

“那你现在究竟在做什么？”

“我必须要做点什么吗？”

“你完全把自己封闭起来了。我完全不知道你怎么了。”

“我什么事都没有。”

“Mary，求你。这对你来说不可能好受，这——这一切——不管这是什么。”

“我还以为我们都已经知道我是精神变态了。你是个医生，John，用用脑子。”

 

他不知道这是不是她的应对机制，他不清楚，这完全击垮了他。

 

……

 

Sherlock对情感的表露前所未有地坦率，John惊讶地发现没有什么比这更给他慰藉了。他本以为他会招架不住，以为另一种哀伤他不会理解，只会放大他的痛苦。

 

事实恰恰相反。每一次John疲惫无奈地出现在贝克街时，Sherlock眼中毫无掩饰的悲伤和写在他脸上的痛苦，恰恰是他需要的。

在Sherlock身边，他觉得从来不需要压抑自己的情感，也从来不必为自己的疲惫和伤痛羞耻。

 

他问过Sherlock一次，他这样出现，完全一团糟，会不会让Sherlock感到困扰。令他震惊的是，Sherlock径直向他大步走来，紧紧抱住了他，一遍又一遍地重复着，“我很抱歉，John，我很遗憾。”

当Sherlock放开John、抽回身去的时候，他的眼睛变得湿润红肿，直直地望着John。

Sherlock理解他，他表露无遗的忧伤意想不到地缓和了他的痛苦。

 

如果他逃离，他只会逃去一个地方。

 

也许Sherlock甚至比他自己更理解他的感受。

 

“这不公平。”Sherlock的声音沙哑破碎。“我甚至没有见过她。我完全不该——想念一个你从没见过的人本该是不可能的。这不公平。”

“确实。确实不公平。”他也只能说出这么几个字，这只在Sherlock死后发生过。  
Sherlock坐立不安，仿佛想逃出自己的躯体。John知道那是什么感觉，他清楚，清楚得远远超出了他自己以为的程度，哪怕在一连串噩梦之后。

“我爱她。这怎么可能呢？我甚至没见过她，这怎么可能呢。这不该……不该……我爱她。这不公平。这不公平。”

这怎么不可能，这已经发生了。他闭上双眼，没有擦去掉下脸颊的泪水。他也爱她。

 

……

 

他走着走着突然停住了，意识到他实际上已经恢复过来，他已经很多天没有再想起这件事了。季节变换了不止一次，而Sherlock和他正处在他们接过的——就他所知——最可笑、最荒谬的案子之中。

 

一个隐居的业余古董收藏家（一个神经质的妄想狂）和他受尽精神折磨的女儿来到了贝克街。收藏家想让他们帮忙找出第三个姓Garrideb、过了十八岁的人，他的女儿只想让他们帮忙说服她父亲一切只是个招惹祸患的可笑阴谋，而不是一次赚钱良机。

收藏家对这个美国堪萨斯来的神秘律师诚挚而难以动摇的信任滑稽至极，为了催他离开，Sherlock假装正经地向他担保他会查明一切，收藏家的女儿给了他一记白眼。

他暗示说，不论他们的委托人有多怪异，这么刻薄都不太合适。Sherlock嗤之以鼻，遣散了他的良心不安，一小时之内化名John Garrideb的冒牌美国律师就坐进了他们的客厅，Sherlock用一系列详尽而混乱的谎言慢慢引他上钩。

一切进展顺利，然而这假冒的美国人似乎还是很入戏的，他突然掏出枪来，扣动扳机打中了John。

只是个擦伤，而且只算表层擦伤，不过在他们弄清楚之前，Sherlock已经以可怕的速度击昏了那人，冲到了他的身边，划开他的牛仔裤以评估伤势。

他永远忘不了Sherlock脸上的表情。

 

“John！你没事吧？”

他靠着墙，腿一软，相当不优美地滑坐到地上。Sherlock冲向他，支住他一部分重量。

“John，看在上帝份上！告诉我你没事！”

“只是皮肉伤而已，没什么。没事的，Sherlock。”

即使是当时，他也相当确信他的自我诊断，但Sherlock一个字也听不进去，在他的裤腿上割开一大块，露出子弹擦伤的地方。伤口在流血，但比起其他的可能性简直不算什么。

Sherlock抖着，深深松了一口气。“表皮擦伤。”

“我说过了。”

Sherlock抬头望向他，双眼圆睁，满含惊惶，嘴唇颤着，血色褪尽。他从来没见过Sherlock这个样子。赤裸的情感与恐惧展露无遗，他突然看到了什么，幡然醒悟。他们所想的是一样的。

Sherlock的表情所蕴含的一切，与他深埋心底的情感如出一辙。

然后Sherlock的唇轻轻贴在他的前额上，简短而猛烈。“我会杀了他。”

考虑到Sherlock的语气，如果没人来阻止他，他恐怕真会这么做的。John拽住他的大衣，明确地告诉他不能制造一起命案。

 

……

 

他没法忘掉Sherlock脸上的表情。

他看到了些什么，回想起来，他似乎早就该发现了。

Sherlock爱他。专一固执，对其他一切全然不顾。他的痛苦和心碎绝不只是为了John未曾降生的女儿。他现在明白了。

 

他不善言辞，一直都是。当他的话承载着情感时尤其如此。即便他最近看了过多的心理医生，即便他有关Sherlock的温柔彻悟历历在目，他依旧如此。那么就行动，他下了决心，行动才是他擅长的领域。似乎Sherlock也是一样。

 

他到了贝克街，走上楼梯，走进门去。Sherlock站在餐桌边，用一把手术刀切着什么。Sherlock抬头，向他打招呼，手术刀顿时被抛在一边。

他绕过桌子，走向Sherlock，缓缓地、小心翼翼地抱住他，脸埋向Sherlock的脖颈。

“John？”

“我爱你。”回想起来，这三个字直接脱口而出，即使是那般朴实无华，那般直白坦然。

“啊。”一声小小的、了然的感叹。John知道，Sherlock推断出他自己在Garrideb的案子里漏了馅——这取决于你怎么看——而John已经探知了事实真相。

Sherlock并没有其他的反应，John退开一点，抬头注视着那双陷入犹疑的眼睛。

“为什么你一直什么都不说？”话一出口，John就明白了自己为什么宁可选择行动而不是言辞。他在这方面毫无智慧可言，从来辞不达意。John深深庆幸Sherlock并没有在意。在很多方面，Sherlock对他远比他意识到的要宽容。

“很显然。”Sherlock淡然的语气立刻被自己的眼睛背叛了。“错误的性染色体。据某些人所信，这事关重大。”

他竭力保持镇静。“性染色体很无聊。”

Sherlock回以微笑，然而简短迟疑。

他挺起胸来，深吸一口气，这回他看着Sherlock。“我爱你。”

Sherlock低头藏住了自己的表情，轻轻摇了摇头。“John……”

他打断了他，说出了他早就该说出口的话，他希望Sherlock明白，这也是他欠他的。“我属于你，如果你想要这样。”

他的话让Sherlock猛地抬起头来。疼痛再度刻入Sherlock的表情，他脱口而出：“我当然想要，”接着深吸一口气，片刻之后再度开了口。“只是……还有……”

John知道他想说什么。Mary。

“没错。”他点头。“简直一团乱。”他觉得糟糕透顶，但他早已习惯糟糕的感觉，习惯得没法在乎了。

“我们需要找个地方，”他继续说，“我们三个，用成人的方式坐下好好谈谈。”

 

……

 

他先单独和Mary谈了谈，当然。否则简直对不起Sherlock，这不是他的错。Sherlock从没指望过陷入这样的局面。

如果他不这么做，也一样对不起Mary。

 

“我们并不幸福。”他开头说。

“确实。”Mary赞同着。“我们都不幸福。”他们都知道她指的不只是他们两个。

Mary没什么反应，她听着他说话，一动不动，平静得几乎有点吓到了他。

等他们谈完很久之后，等到他泡的茶完全凉掉之后，Mary静滞的面具渐渐开裂，变为一种近乎绝望的的东西。他只是看着，手足无措，心痛不已。她颤抖着深吸几口气，盯着天花板。“我没法忍受这一切。我受不了这个国家。这儿的一切都让我想起——我承受不了。我真的不行。”

自始至终这是Mary表露出的唯一的情感。他不知道他更为哪一点震惊，是她的情感外露，还是她说话时隐约的美国口音。

他握住Mary的手，她轻轻攥了一下。

“我试着在这里过的生活，并没有……”她望向他。“并没有起作用，John。”

“如果你重操旧业，会安全吗？”他问，猜测她是在说她想要这么做。

“足够安全了。”

他确信她没有说真话。

 

……

 

不久之后的某天早上，他起床走进厨房，发现桌上有个纸条。

 

我很抱歉，John。我真的很抱歉。

 

Sherlock说他应该搬回贝克街。

 

“你真不介意？”他问。

“别傻了。”Sherlock当即反驳，清了清嗓子，视线不确定地从他身上转移向别处。他最近养成了这么个习惯。“反正你大多数时间都呆在这儿。”

的确。他差不多已经搬回贝克街，搬回他以前的卧室里了。

 

卖掉房子简直容易得惊人。一个名叫Bertrand Vernet的人甚至没来看一看就把它买了下来。

 

……

 

Sherlock只在绝对必要的时候看着他，即便如此，也只是时有时无的一瞥。这习惯性的动作让他心痛。

 

一个昏暗的夜，他压下疑虑和迟疑，在坐在扶手椅里的Sherlock面前屈下身来，双手谨慎地放在他的膝盖上，自己挤进他两膝之间。

很久以来的第一次，Sherlock平和而严肃地望着他。

在忽闪的火光里，他吻了Sherlock，风雨击打着贝克街的窗。

Sherlock急切地回吻，但没有惊讶，也没有疑虑，他拽他向前，最后他们笨拙地挤在了椅子里。他借着这片刻的、陌生的身高优势让Sherlock仰过头去，舌头舔入对方的口腔，但Sherlock绝不会败下阵来，最终，以一声窒息的呻吟、气喘吁吁地断开了这个吻的不是Sherlock，而是他。

Sherlock的焦点转向他的脖颈，双手缓慢、从容地游走在他的后背，一路向下，在他的屁股上流连，直到他拉扯起Sherlock的头发，带他沉入另一个吻，比起之前更加舒缓和慵懒。

这一次他因为Sherlock退开而发出了不情愿的声音。Sherlock注视着他。John自己也绝不感到惊异，而当他说，“你属于我。”那是个陈述。

“是的。当然是。”

Sherlock的眼中满是奇妙的暖意，John跳得飞快的心跌跌撞撞打乱了节奏。Sherlock抬头向他微笑，温和，小心，手指穿过他的发间，停在他的颈后。

“那么现在我们扯平了。”


End file.
